Avengers Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) | Quotation = I'm not sure I believe in Thunder Gods! | Speaker = Hawkeye | StoryTitle1 = The Monstrous Master Plan of the Mandarin! | StoryTitle2 = Preeeesenting the Unconquerable Hercules! | Synopsis2 = A one page Pin-Up | StoryTitle3 = More Than Meets the Eye | Synopsis3 = A two page diagram of Avengers Mansion | StoryTitle4 = Pulsatin' Panoramic Pulchtrudinous Pin-Up Dept. | Synopsis4 = A one page pin-up of the female Avengers: Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and the Wasp. | StoryTitle5 = The Orginal Avengers and the New Avengers | Synopsis5 = A one page pin-up | Synopsis1 = Living Laser attempts to escape prison, but Iron Man is about to stop him when he vanishes suddenly. Iron Man calls a meeting of all Avengers. Living Laser had been teleported by the Mandarin, as well as the Swordsman, Power Man, the Executioner and the Enchantress. They are told to attack places all over the world. The Avengers are informed about this by Nick Fury. Iron Man, Goliath and the Wasp deal with Power Man and the Swordsman, Hercules and the Scarlet Witch stop the Executioner and Enchantress, Thor and Hawkeye deal with Living Laser but Ultimo appears, and they also had to defeat him. Captain America and Quicksilver rush to defeat the Mandarin in his space station and are joined by the rest of the Avengers. The Mandarin uses a hate-ray on them and causes them to fight the person closest to them, so they fight each other, the Wasp however is closer to the Mandarin and the hate ray is turned off. The Mandarin tries to defeat them with another ray but it blows a hole in the wall and sucks him out into space. The Avengers plant a bomb and destroy the base after leaving. | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer4_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer5_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Don Heck | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = George Roussos | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * * * * Space Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing4 = * * * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * * * | Notes = * This story continues in part from Avengers #44 and will continue in part in Avengers #45. * This issue is reprinted in Giant-Size Avengers #5 minus the pin-ups from Sequences II through V. * This story is broken into five parts/chapters: ** Part One: The Monstrous Plan of the Mandarin ** Part Two: To Perish by the Sword ** Part Three: Struggle in a Strange Land ** Part Four: And a Monster Shall Stalk the Land ** Part Five: Showdown in Space * Don Heck took time off from the regular Avengers title to work on this issue. His replacement, , will ultimately replace Heck as the series artist. Don Heck does the interior art for Avengers #45 and Avengers Annual #2 and, otherwise, will not return to pencil Avengers again until Avengers #108. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America